


There’s something about you.

by svperbats



Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: Set post-crisis, between 1.11 and 1.12 of Batwoman and 5.11 and 5.12 of Supergirl. Kate comes to visit Kara after realising that she could lose her sister (the version of her she wishes she had known) forever. While Kara comes to terms with who may or may not come back into her life after seeing Winn again. When they meet up they seem to find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El
Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	There’s something about you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first femslash fanfic and also my first superbat/kanvers fanfic so bear with me, I'm hoping it becomes a series of one-shots maybe? I don't know. I hope you enjoy!

Being in a ‘post-crisis’ world was odd. Kate had only just found out about the multiverse and for it to just come to an expected end, was odd. Everything about this was odd. Now she had two versions of her sister, one who never witnessed the horrors and one who did. Kate was… overwhelmed, to say the least, and she didn’t want to think about either version of her sister dying (even if the version she grew up thinking was dead, had killed her step-mother). Kate didn’t like talking about her emotions, not to most people, but there was one person, she knew would probably understand what she was going through. She took a deep breath before pressing the phone to her ear, in hopes that person, that paragon of Hope would pick up the damned phone.

When Kate head her voice she gave an instant sigh of relief, until she heard a kind of panic in the girl’s voice when she picked up the phone,  
“Kate is everything alright? Is this about the piece I did? Oh, Rao! Was it that bad?” she asked, rambling on, question after question, Kate made a face of annoyance one that the girl couldn’t see but could sense even over the phone,

“Kara relax I just wanted to talk to you about something, that’s all. And for the record, the piece was better than I could have ever hoped for. I was thinking of coming to visit, this thing I need to talk to you about it’s more of a… face-to-face conversation,” she explained and heard Kara breath a sigh of relief over the phone and from what she could imagine probably push her glasses up onto her face.

“Yes, yes, of course, you can come to visit, I don’t see why you even have to ask!” she said and Kate could almost feel the excitement radiating through the phone, “But why me?” she asked curiously,

“You’re seriously the only person from this post-crisis stuff I know and probably trust with my life, you’re my friend Kara and I need that right now. I can’t exactly talk to Luke or… well, anyone. You were the first person I wanted to talk to,” Kate shrugged, as though it was nothing.

“Right, yes, of course. Sorry, I guess I’m not used to anyone else needing me like Barry or Oliver needed one another,” she admitted, there was a hint of sadness when mentioning Oliver that Kate detected in her voice, knowing she had missed the funeral.

“Hope and Courage need one another right?” Kate asked, hoping to cheer up the Kryptonian, knowing something was bothering her too.  
“Right,” Kara replied, sniffing before saying, “so I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah,” Kate said, “Soon.”

Kate smiled to herself and they said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. She then made arrangements to get the first flight out of Gotham and to National City.

**  
When Kate arrived in National City, she realised the last time she was there, was during the crisis and then after, not to mention it was on a different earth. She hadn’t seen much of the city because they were too busy trying to save the earth from just turning into dust. The first thing she saw was the DEO advert, involving none other than Supergirl herself, but also the man who Kate liked to call ‘the asshat who Kara despises’, Lex Luthor. She hated him, not because Kara hated him, but because he was a literal asshat.

She walked into what seemed to be the local coffee shop of National City and ordered herself a drink. When she received the order and went to leave, that was when she bumped into Kara, who seemed to be her bubbly self and instantly hugged her. Now Kate wasn’t usually a hugger but when it came to Kara Danvers, she was, oh boy she really was.

“Kate!” she almost squealed as Kate returned the hug that was almost forced onto her, “I know you said you were coming soon, but I didn’t know how soon,” she chuckled. “I was just going to grab a couple of coffees for Nia and me,” she explained, “I’m so glad you’re here.” she sighed as she pulled away.

Kate could sense there was something off about how she was acting and just raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, Danvers, what is it?” she asked almost immediately. Kara made a face, one full of confusion.

“What are you talking about it’s no-” she cut herself off when she saw an unconvinced look on Kate’s face, “alright, alright, I’ll tell you, but we kinda need to go somewhere private,” she explained. Kate smirked at her teasingly and raised an eyebrow,

“If you were trying to get me alone, you should have just said and well I would’ve just appeared at your apartment,” she said, to which Kara cleared her throat and looked down, a slight blush coating her cheeks. She brushed it off with a roll of her eyes and chuckled softly.

“You’re really funny Kane,” she teased, “no, it’s not that it’s more… superhero business,” she explained, saying the last part only for Kate to hear and no one else. “I’ll let Nia know I need to take a rain check on the coffee,” she said.

Kate nodded in understanding, “In that case, your place it is,” she smirked then winked before walking out of the coffee shop, Kara following behind her.  
**  
When they arrived at Kara’s apartment, they sat down on the sofa, Kara crossed legged facing Kate and Kate with one leg up on the sofa turned in and the other on the ground, facing Kara.

“Let’s get to the real reason you’re here. You said you wanted to talk about something, I’m getting that it may be to do with your Beth,” Kara said, not knowing how much it actually meant to Kate that Kara listened to her and remembered their talk after the whole ‘Batman on Earth 99 in the future’ situation. “Or maybe it’s more than just Beth…” she trailed off trying to figure out what Kate wanted to talk about.

“Right, well you know how all the earths died and everything… well, there was a earth where Beth never ‘died’ in the car crash, there was still a crash but I saved her. I got my birthday wish, to have my sister back,” she explained, smiling to herself before her smile turned into more of a grimace and for the first time since she and Kara met, she looked distraught, defeated. Kara placed a hand on her knee to try and reassure her.

“Kate you did everything you could to save her! And now you have a chance with the Beth you never got to know, isn’t that a good thing?” she asked, “I mean you get a second chance with the Beth you knew as a kid,” she explained.

“But I don’t know if I will,” Kate explained, “this is the thing when we were celebrating our birthday, Beth started getting these headaches and well we’ve figured out that-”  
“-There can’t be more than one Beth at one time?” Kara guessed before Kate had a chance to finish her sentence and just nodded.  
“How did you know?” Kate asked.

“It’s a lucky guess, besides, you’re not the only person who’s been seeing double lately, especially when the person you see is supposed to be your best friend who went off with your ex to the future, but is both him and well… an evil doppelganger,” she explained. Kate just looked at her,  
“Your best friend who went off with your ex…?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Right, yeah so basically long story short, I sent my ex off in a Kryptonian pod because he was an alien but one that because of the lead in the air, couldn’t stay on earth after his parents technically invaded earth,” she said, “then he comes back 7 months later after the lead in the air is gone and tells me it’s been 7 years and that he’s married and then well… he had to leave after we defeated Reign with his team called the Legion, along with my best friend Winn… and now Winn is back because an evil version of him was going to take him away from his family in the future,” she explained, “okay that wasn’t much of a short story but that’s the er… jist of it,” she cleared her throat.

“And what? Now you’re worried your ex is gonna come back from the future again?” Kate asked, “why are you worried? He’s married,” she said, though she couldn’t help think of Sophie, despite it being different the whole ‘being married’ thing was a similar situation after not seeing her after years of no contact.

“Yeah, but it’s more complicated than that, he basically left her for me and now I-” she cut herself off before she said too much.

“You what? Kara, you can talk to me,” Kate said, more seriously this time.

“I don’t know how I’ll react if he comes back and even if he does… even if he’ll always be my greatest love… I want to believe I’ve moved on, you know, for the better,” she explained, “just not with someone that anyone expected me to move on with,” she said.

“Like that reporter dude, you mentioned before?” Kate asked,

“Or Lena,” Kara mumbled.

“Lena? As in your best friend Lena Luthor? I thought you were straight,” Kate said, “I hate to assume but… well apart from when we first met-” she cut herself off when Kara shook her head.

“Well no, on Krypton, no one ever cared about who was with who, it was a kind of thing where you fall for the soul before the person if that makes any sense, it kind of defied sexuality or politics in that sense,” she said softly, “but with Lena, it was only ever just friendship, a good, sweet friendship… I had never felt the way I did with Mon-El - my ex - until… well until I met a certain fake redhead with five hundred more tattoos than your average billionaire,” she admitted.

Kate raised an eyebrow at her, her mouth slightly ajar coming to the realisation of what Kara had just told her,

“Well that certainly makes me feel better I guess,” Kate replied, “because I seriously thought I was the only one who had… more than friends feelings for a certain Kryptonian, who just happens to be the paragon of Hope,” she chuckled softly. She looked up at Kara and smiled a soft smile, looking into her eyes, “so the feeling is mutual?” she asked, to make sure, she wasn’t dreaming.

“The feeling is definitely mutual,” Kara agreed, to which Kate grinned muttering something under the lines of ‘then I can do this’ before she captured her lips on Kara’s, smiling into the kiss. Kara responded almost immediately and cupped Kate’s cheeks as they kissed before pulling away and resting their heads against one another.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, “I completely overtook your story about Beth,” she said softly, “you’ll find a way to get her back, I know you will, your determined, Kate, you’re also one of the bravest people I know. One way or another, she’ll find her way back to you,” she nodded and pulled away slightly and Kate pulled some hair away from Kara’s face, chuckling softly.  
“Don’t apologise, you’re right, I probably will, but I think I just needed a little bit of hope,” she smirked softly raising an eyebrow at the Kryptonian, making Kara laugh. Her laugh was probably the most beautiful thing Kate had ever heard, making her grin like the Cheshire cat, she hadn’t been this happy since before everything with Sophie happened. 

“There’s just something about you,” Kara said softly, “that makes me want to be the best version of me I can be, that makes me want to be braver. You make me braver Kate,” she whispered.

“And you Kara Danvers, make me hopeful,” Kate replied softly and kissed again, softly, though the soft kisses turned into ones of hunger and passion, making Kara pull back for a second and grin as she stood up and held out her hand, “trust me?” she asked.

“Always,” Kate winked taking her hand and standing up before Kara led them to the bed, they kissed again and fell back onto the bed, getting caught up in the throes of passion that occurred the rest of the night.

**  
When Kate the next day she was greeted by the warmth of the young Kryptonian next to her, seeing her sleeping so peacefully, made Kate smile widely. She pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s forehead and pushed the hair of her eyes. When Kara felt her touch and woke up she looked up and saw Kate smiling down at her, she hummed in contentment and leaned into her, pressing their noses together.

“Morning sleepyhead,” she said still half asleep before she leaned over and kissed her once again, leaning into the kiss, they giggled against one another’s lips, Kara biting her lip as she looked up and got lost in Kate’s eyes.

That was when Kate got a text and groaned softly, turning over to see who it was from. Kara sat up and leaned her arm on the pillow and her head on her hand.  
“Let me guess, Luke?” Kara asked, Kate just nodded and let her lean over for her to see, “he’s not very discreet with the bat emoji is he?” she asked, laughing softly.  
“He claims it’s code,” Kate insisted, rolling her eyes at the thought.

“Well thank Rao you don’t have to hide your identity from me, I’ve never had to do it thankfully, I wouldn’t exactly know-how, like do I keep my glasses on to make sure they don’t find out I’m supergirl because as soon as I take my glasses off, I’m supergirl-” she rambled on before she was interrupted by Kate kissing her to shut her up.

“Do you ever stop talking Danvers or do you just ramble?” she teased and Kara just pushed her playfully.

“Well if you don’t tell me to shut up I’ll just keep rambling on and on and on…” she trailed off and bit her lip playfully as she got lost in Kate’s eyes. Kate growled lowly,

“Do you have any idea how much of a turn on that is? You biting your lip? That innocent look on your face, that crinkle you have when you’re thinking?’ she asked, her voice, low and wanting. 

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Kara said, innocently, chuckling nervously but Kate just smirked.

“Oh I know that’s what makes it so hot,” she admitted, “besides now I know what it’s like to be with a Kryptonian… so that’s one fantasy fulfilled, I suppose,” she said casually, making Kara raise an eyebrow,

“Like sex fantasy?” Kara chuckled, “if you really want to know… I could show you,” Kara said, humming softly,

“Maybe later? I would love to stay but I seriously gotta hitch a ride back to Gotham,” she explained.

“You know I could literally just fly you there right?” She asked.

“You’ve got a point there….” Kate chuckled, kissing Kara once more, softly, “Okay but seriously…” she said in between their continued kissing, “I should go or we should…” she trailed off and got carried away with kissing her before it was Kara’s phone ringing this time, making them groan in unison.

Kara grabbed it and frowned softly, just as Kate kissed her shoulder, seeing her brows furrow she knew it wasn’t good news.

“What is it?” Kate asked, both concerned and confused.

“It’s Winn,” she said before Kate gave her a look, not knowing who he was, “you know the best friend I was talking about, he said to come quick it’s urgent,” she said, “apparently, something important has happened, that it’s urgent,” she explained, “you could come with me, I mean if you have your suit… or I mean they know who you and they know you know who I am… plus I think meeting Winn or rather Winn meeting you will be an experience,” she said shrugging.

“Oh is that right? Cause I’ll scare his balls off?” she guessed.

“Actually, yes,” Kara laughed, “you wanna come with?”

“And turn down hanging out with Krypton’s best and sexiest Kryptonian? Never.” She laughed and got up and dressed.  
**  
When they arrived at the DEO, there were men pointing their guns at Kate - who by this point was dressed as Batwoman, but Kara - or supergirl - told them to stand down, that she was a friend. She looked at Kate and took her hand with her own and smiled softly.

“Is that Batwoman?” a voice asked, one Kara clearly knew and turned around, Winn.

“It is, but I-uh would stay away if you wanna keep your limbs intact Schott,” Supergirl said.

“She knows doesn’t she?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “She knows your super-wait do you know who Batwoman is? Wait of course you do, worlds ending and all that,” he nodded.  
“He talks way too much,” Kate replied taking off the mask, “Kate Kane,” she said taking ahold of Winn’s hand and shaking it firmly, to which his reaction was that she was essentially crushing his hand.

“She has a firm grip… Okay, anyway I-”

“What was so urgent?” Kara asked a little confused, “I kinda have to take Kate back to Gotham…” she said, Winn’s eyes widened,

“Wait are you two-” he cut himself off, “of course you are,” he grinned, “you’re literally the perfect duo.”

“World’s finest,” Kate and Kara said in unison.

“Now back to what is going on,” Kara said, and Winn’s face changed slightly.

“Right, yeah, well this is kind of awkward to say but-” he was cut off by someone walking into the room,

“Well hasn’t it been a while since we saw each other. I told you I’d come back if you ever needed me,” the voice said. Kara whipped around seeing a fresh-faced Mon-El in front of her.  
“Mon-El,” she said in a whisper.

“The one and only, I think. Who’s your friend?” he asked walking towards the couple.

“Actually, we’re not friends…” Kara moved closer to Kate and smiled softly intertwining their fingers, “I guess you could say we’re more than that. This is Kate Kane better known as Batwoman,” Kara explained.

Mon-El smiled softly, “Well Kate it’s nice to meet you and um do me a small favour?” he asked.

“What’s that?”

“Look after her, take care of her. I know she can take care of herself but I get the feeling that she probably needs you more than she says,” he explained. Kate was a little taken aback about how calm he was about his ex being with her and all she could do was nod.

“Of course, I’m sure you weren’t the only one who was lucky,” she said.

“Oh, I was, she deserved better than me, I was a very lucky guy, but I have a feeling this goes both ways,” he explained.

“I’m still here you know… and thank you, Mon-El, truly,” she said walking over and hugging him tightly, “but I’m pretty sure we still need you for this mission,” she said, “and for the record, I was lucky both times, first you now with Kate,” she nodded, “you still want to hitch a ride back to Gotham?”

Kate nodded, “Wouldn’t miss it,” she winked. Kara laughed and scooped Kate up once she put her mask back on and flew back to Gotham.  
**  
“So we’re together now?” she asked, as Kate got changed back into her own clothes.

“I suppose we are...it wasn’t awkward was it?” Kara asked, talking about her exchange with Mon-El.

“Surprisingly, no. Which is definitely a surprise, considering everything, but I can see why you loved him, Kara, even now he cares so much,” she explained.

“Well, he wasn’t always like that.”

“You just have that effect on people,” Kate said.

“I suppose I do,” Kara chuckled, “I’ll see you later?” she asked softly.

“See you later and oh have I mentioned how good your ass looking in your suit?” she said. Kara laughed and kissed her again.

“I’m going now, bye,” she laughed as she took off.

“Did you just compliment Supergirl’s ass?” Luke asked, making Kate turn around quickly and smirk.

“I’m allowed to admire the view, there’s no harm in that. Sorry I’m late I got held up,” she explained.

“I wonder who by,” Luke muttered, Kate just gave him a look to shut up and that’s exactly what he did, “I got a lead on where Alice is and how we can maybe sort this whole, two sister one has to die in order to live dilemma,” he explained.

“No time left to waste, let’s go!” Kate said hurrying him along as they went below to the Batcave together.

“So you two finally got together huh?” Luke asked. Kate rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

“Yeah, I went to talk to her about the whole Beth situation… I needed it,” she admitted, shrugging a little.

“I’m just glad she makes you happy.”

“Me too,” Kate replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave feedback and kudos if you want!


End file.
